1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a stereoscopic image display and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display is classified into a display using a stereoscopic technique and a display using an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique, which uses a parallax image between left and right eyes of a user with a high stereoscopic effect, includes a glasses type method and a non-glasses type method, both of which have been put on the market. In the glasses type method, the parallax image between the left and right eyes is displayed on a direct-view display or a projector through a change in a polarization direction of the left and right parallax image or in a time-division manner, and thus a stereoscopic image is implemented using polarization glasses or shutter glasses. In the non-glasses type method, an optical axis of the parallax image between the left and right eyes is separated generally using an optical plate such as a parallax barrier and a lenticular lens, and thus the stereoscopic image is implemented.
A glasses type stereoscopic image display generally displays a left eye image and a right eye image on a display panel in a time division manner. Glasses the user wears include a left eye filter (or a left eye shutter) for transmitting light of the left eye image and a right eye filter (or a right eye shutter) for transmitting light of the right eye image. Thus, the user may view only the left eye image during odd-numbered frame periods and may view only the right eye image during even-numbered frame periods, thereby feeling a stereoscopic feeling through the stereoscopic technique.
The user, that views a stereoscopic image through the glasses type stereoscopic image display, may perceive a 3D crosstalk, in which the user views doubled image by leaking part of the left eye image into the right eye image and vice versa. There is a ghosting phenomenon as an example of the 3D crosstalk. In the ghosting phenomenon, because a gray level of a current left eye image or a current right eye image is affected by a gray level of a previous left eye image or a previous right eye image that has been previously displayed on the display panel, the current left/right eye image is reproduced at a gray level different from an original gray level of the current left/right eye image.